Tailed Beast Ball
|image=Multiple Bijudama.png |kanji=尾獣玉 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Bijūdama |literal english=Tailed Beast Ball |game names=Menacing Ball |other names=Tailed Beast Bomb |related jutsu=Rasengan |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Tailed Beast Skill |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Rin Nohara (DP), Saimon, Kushina Uzumaki (DP), Naruto Uzumaki (Chidori), Otohime Watatsumi/Post-Timeskip, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Sparks), Kiirome Yotsuki, Naruto Uzumaki (Sparks), Mizuchi (Kasumi), Yumi Uzumaki, Third Kazekage (ZackTheRaikage), Zero-Tails (ZackTheRaikage), Sushi Uchiha, Menma Namikaze (NC), Kintoki Ōtsutsuki, Hikaru Ōtsutsuki, Shinko Aburame, Shenron Uzumaki/Abilities and Powers, Kuro Isei, Ayumi Senju, Ten-Tails(West), Doujinn Ōtsutsuki, Aroshi, Shinusagi,Kurama (ChidoriSpark27), Kenpachi Hyuga (Rebirth), Kenpachi Hyuga, Toramaru Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki (TufftierChicken), Sayuri Uchiha, Sējibīsuto, Heiwa Megami, Seiju, Shizuka Hōzuki, Shōshu, Shingi,Jūbi, Kiyosei, Shinichi Kokudo,Tamamo, Kyūki, Toki, Gyūki (Kai),Saiken (NJ),Isobu (Chix),Saiken (Chix), Denji Ryū, Shinkairen, Tenko, Omega Uchiha, Kakuzu Uchiha, Takeru Uchiha, Yagura Kanpa, Hiryū, Chōmei (Chix777), Gappei Burēdo, Kūkan Mugetsu,Sarurai Kazan, Kamui Shio,Kokuō (Zeref),Natsu Terumi, Isobu (Beserk Zeref), Matatabi (RandomSil), Kurama (True Zeref), Kokakuchō, Kana Senju, Kurama(Oozey), Kaito Hiroki, Kenji Nagakura, Kurama (Sigma), Raikū Murciélago, Seigō Nakano, Gyūki(Flamemasterjoy), Kiyoko, Gekido Ozunu, Son Gokū (Superninja55), Saiken(Flamemasterjoy), Isobu (ParaDoxPrimeCadet), Kajō Uzumaki, Hyōko, Jerāru Ozunu, Isobu(Flamemasterjoy), Akaunabara, Tennyo, Hikaru Arashi, Toshin, Kurama (East Dragons), Fūri (Ben), Shiranui (Ben), Kappa (Ben), Sannō (Ben), Sagari (Ben), Numeri (Ben), Yōsei (Ben), Akabeko (Ben), Inari (Ben), Yoshitsune Ōtsutsuki, Seireitou Hyūga, Makao Akimichi, Matatabi (Kiri), Kiyomi Himura, Inari Uchiha, Kokutō Uzumaki, Eika, Najimi Hyūga, Rin Nohara (Kamui), Kakezan, Matatabi, Sigma Ōtsutsuki, Yang Kurama, Doujinn, Kokuō (Rebirth), Kurama(Flamemasterjoy), Sabishii,Mai Tatari, Jiro Uchiha, Furutsubaki, Gozu,Matatabi (Rebirth), Isagiyo, Hikaru(Kasumi12346), Randy Uzumaki, Katsumi Hyūga, Yumi Senju, Keiku Uchiha, Nori Hyūga, Heiwa Uchiha, Raikama, Hato Uchiha, Menma Uzumaki (Chrono Nexus), Heiwa Uchiha (GD), Gekihen, Birusu Uchiha, Natsumi Hōzuki, Saito Uchiha, Yuuichi Uzumaki, Oruraiyu Uchiha, Matatabi (XEatos), Kaien Shinto, Matatabi (ShaneKite00), Kintaro Uchiha, Suzaku (Bijuu), Nozomi Uchiha, Seiryū (Bijuu) |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The Tailed Beast Ball is the ultimate attack of a . To form the attack, they gather both positive black chakra (+の黒チャクラ, purasu no kuro chakura), and negative white chakra (−の白チャクラ, mainasu no shiro chakura), shape it into a sphere, and then compress it inside their mouth. The black and white chakra needs to be balanced at an 8:2 ratio respectively or it will backfire. The power of the attack is also relative to the power of the user. The tailed beasts' can use this ability, though they need to be in their full tailed beast forms. Should the jinchūriki lose control to their tailed beasts, they can perform this technique despite not being fully transformed, as seen when Naruto in his four and six-tailed forms. Even without a full transformation, the technique is capable of destroying three Rashōmon gates without losing any of its momentum. A fully charged Tailed Beast Ball can create an explosion that is larger than the Hokage Monument and the mountains around it, as seen during the ' attack on . Minato Namikaze based the Rasengan off of the Tailed Beast Ball. Killer Bee observes that the process for forming a Rasengan is the same as forming a Tailed Beast Ball. However, the addition of chakra rotation is necessary to control the Ball without being in tailed beast form. Keiku can use this technique through his Reihogosha, despite it not being a tailed beast, but through mastery of Natural Energy. Trivia * According to Gyūki, using this technique feels very much like throwing up.